Sonic the Hedgehog: Dragonia
by Jennifer White
Summary: Sonic had demolished the sinister organisation on Mobius. However the organisation's home world had opened making a vortex, sucking them into the organisation's home planet Dragonia. The planet had been enchained, to get back they must help Dragonia. (squeal of Sonic the Hedgehog; The Beginning Of a New Hero)
1. Dragonia

**Italics mean another language. O.K I wanted a third go at this since it's been on for over months and there's no interest so I'm starting over hopefully there will be more interest this time round.**

**Volume 4 Chapter 1: Dragonia**

In a universe around the middle of galaxy was a land which looked like an island but actually was a piece of a planet and there were many other pieces too. Put them together and you get the place called Dragonia.

The whole area was like the end of a warzone, nothing there. However there was a brown male koala with black tilted ears, grey eyes, and a white top underneath his black blazer like jacket which was rolled up to above his elbows. He wore grey trousers just beneath his knees and black boots with a strip of white running through the centre which covered up to his trouser. He also had black gloves and a bow and arrow sack behind him which was modernized.

He was in the middle of looking for something desperately, digging under the rocks. You can tell he had been doing this for a long time as his hand was cover in dust and cut marks. He moved his head to his right and looked up into the sky. In the sky something was coming towards him and came a small dragon about the size of a normal dog. Brown body and tilted green wings on the ends, it came up to him the kola knelt down looking at his friend.

"_How are things, any survivors Curson_?" The koala questioned in another language.

"_All the same Josh couldn't find anyone_." the dragon named Curson replied

"_Nothing and we've been searching for at least 10 hours?"_ Josh said

"_Well we did find someone."_ Curson replied sadly

Josh looked down in silence while he shook his head because that person didn't survive long enough.

"_O.K let's go back I'm done with this_." Josh was tired

"_Wait I can smell something."_ Curson then moved to were Josh was digging, Curson then started to dig.

"_Careful you're putting it on me." _Josh whined

"_Come here double quick I've found someone."_ Curson alerted

Josh rapidly helped to tug the person out, it was a small male rabbit somewhere around the age of seven or six but he was young. It wasn't a pretty sight to see he was covered in blood and scruff marks all over him. He was gasping for air but couldn't quiet reach it. Josh pulled out a vaccine and inserted it in. He groaned in pain from the needle but Josh made sure it was done in a flash. He quickly banged the rabbit before holding him up in his arms.

"_Battle mode." _Josh called out as Curson grew ten times larger for a source of transport _"Get to Civilised City."_

"_Right." _Curson obeyed as they took off

~Josh's P.O.V~

_It wasn't all like this the cracked ground the collapsing building, not another soul in site from miles off. It was actually quite a peaceful place but terror has taken of that. The Everlarians are always on our backs, Brandon was right we shouldn't have trusted them. Now this place is a wreck and I don't know how to put it right without Brandon or Shine with me. They always knew what to do, and now that they're gone this place will never be the same._

~End of P.O.V~

Josh needed to get him some medical attention. Josh arrived but he had to be cautious as a crowd of people would slow him down say if they had found any of their close ones. The dragon decreased in sized and followed with making a sound; they went the back way in the tall but steady building.

"_Susan you here I've got another one!"_ Josh called for his cousin

A female ferret came in to see. She was no nurse but a leader of the protection group. She falls in the lines of tough duty and medical involves her type of job.

"_Lay him down, I'll get Vince to do the job, you've had a rough day from what I can see." _Susan said as she took the child off him, as carefully as she could place him down, then she took out a card from the rabbit. _"Here." _She said passing it over to Josh

"_I'll check if he's got any relatives." _Josh said inserting the card onto a projectile screen while it scanned while Curson lay in the corner

I was the next day and they were doing their normal search grounds Curson throbbed while walking he couldn't keep up, he had enough of this. He wanted to stop, he wanted to rest, he wanted to go home.

"_Josh, can we go back now?" _Curson asked in pain

"_No. We have to keep moving." _You can tell that Josh was tired himself; suddenly Curson stopped walking and gazed at the murky sky above them. _"What now? I told you that we had to go."_

"_I'm sensing something, a power source from our world." _Curson focused on the gloomy sky

"_Huh?" _Josh started to look up

The grey clouds started to swirl round like a whirl pool as it teared apart. It caused an unexpected gush of wind past the two, into the mouth of the unknown. Josh clenched on a rock so he wouldn't get sucked in to whatever it was.

"_What's going on?"_ Josh bellowed at the top his eyes widened _"Is that a blue hedgehog?"_ he couldn't believe what was coming out of it. Then from seeing one person came to be another couple of people. Something pink landed on him before he blacked out.

**O.K you understand the crisis happening over there but who's going to help them out and restore the place and did Eggman have anything to do with the place find out on the next chapter.**


	2. Sonic's arrival

**If you don't know who Sinnos is he's a being forced to be created when Sonic accidently clashed his DNA on chaos energy – just pointing out. One last thing for those of you who have read volume one: **_Sonic the Hedgehog: The Beginning of a New Hero _**skip to **~Knuckles' flashback~** and then read the entire thing.**

**Chapter 2: **_**Sonic's arrival**_

Josh's laid still as he heard voices circling in his mind. Every limb was convulsive and left dormant. The agony was throughout his entire body like sparks of flames were on him. His mind forced his to awaken even as his body determined to stay lifelessly on the ground. His hand started to move slightly and his fingers twitched.

"I think he's still alive." said a red echidna

He opened one grey eye before curving his head in a groan. Josh wobbled with his arms while heaving his weight up from the floor, forcing himself up. Somebody helped him up and lunged his arm over their shoulder.

"Argh!" Josh breathed under his breath as he sat on a nearby rock

"I'm so sorry that I landed on you. I didn't mean it on purpose." The pink hedgehog was in gilt Josh didn't say anything but scrutinized the bunch of them. He couldn't hears properly as his ears rang and he'd just guess what they were saying.

"Sorry to have struck on you unexpectedly. The name's Sonic...Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic introduced "This is Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Sinnos and a couple (meaning four) of citizens from Mobius." Sonic said, the four were a young female white lemur, older female cream coloured lemur, male cream coloured cat and a female lilac hedgehog

"Wait a moment." Josh got up seeing Curson in no sight _"What are you doing back here?" _Josh questioned Curson's awkward position of hiding

"_I don't trust strangers."_ Curson stood his ground with a snarl

"_Well one of them isn't a stranger."_ Josh pointed to the lot

"_Hang on a minute is that who I think it is?"_ Curson noticed

"_Yeah." _Curson leaped only to be dragged back by Josh _"Remember?"_

"_Oh right, memory loss – forgot." _Josh nudged him to the others

"This is Curson."Josh stated

"Can you tell us where we are?"Tails got to the point

"Novi City." Josh replied

"That helped." Knuckles said sarcastically "Can you expand on the area?"

"You're on Dray Island." Josh said and technically expanded Sonic laughed a little

"Can you tell us which dimension where're in?" Sonic was more precise

"Oh right in the Draygor dimension." Josh blushed in embarrassment now understand how ridiculous his answers were

"Whoa! We are far." Sonic said knowing the places since he'd spent 10 years of his life in space while the others stayed the same age on Mobius. The guys knew to agree with Sonic given that he'd had a lot of experiences in his hedgehog life.

"Did you think there's a place we could rest?" Cream was tired

"There's a safe city over at the East from here." Josh guided

"Well let's go and think of a way to get back to Mobius." Sonic instructed. Sonic started bragging on how slow the others were. "Come on guys pick up the pace a little." Sonic said

"Yes, your majesty." Knuckles rolled his eye as somebody screamed as they fell into a deep hole

"Luna, you alright!" Sinnos yelled below to the white lemur

"I hurt my leg!" Luna looked up to the only source of light

"I'm coming sis." Said the cream cat

"Wait you might hurt yourself as well Terrin." Amy said

"If only somebody could fly down and get her." Cream said with Cheese making chao sounds, everybody stares at her _"Why is everybody staring at me?" _Cream thought and she picked up why and looked at Tails. Tails looked at Knuckles and Knuckles looked at...thin air; there was nobody that could fly (unless Sonic has the emeralds – which he doesn't).

"Fine I'll do it then." Knuckles said with moodiness "But wait I don't have a torch so I can't really see in the dark." He tried to bail himself out

"No worries I've got one." Josh handed it over

"Thanks." Knuckles said with his teeth clench in with a bit of anger

Knuckles put the torch on as he made his way down, he looks around for a bit. He catches sight of Luna; he walks over to her and picks the injured six-year-old up. However that's not all that he sees, there was an old covered door way with dust and rubbles on it. Knuckles thought that he'd seen it before.

~Knuckles' Flashback – Volume 1 Chapter 16~

Knuckles was busy waiting for Sonic to come over and see this new structure that he'd wanted to have a look at. Bored he went in himself, the door was the same as before when he'd seen it. The door was seven meters tall and markings on it. The front had strange writing that he couldn't read it, Knuckles ignored it. He pulled up the dragon-head-shaped handle and pulled it open seeing it was dark and cold inside. He stepped in past the door, water dripped, he could see a little source light right at the end. However it was still dark, Knuckles held a hand on the wall for guidance. He bumped into something and jolted back in sudden fright. Only to find it was just a statue place in front of him.

~End of Flashback~

Knuckles snapped out of the bad memory, he shook the thought off. He walked over to the hole above. He called up saying for the others to come along and see the monument. The others came down but in time the slope was very steep.

"You O.K?" asked her older sister

"I'll be fine." Luna replied to cream furred lemur

"Don't you recognise it?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic, Sonic looks at it

"No." Sonic plainly said, Knuckles frowned

"This looks like one of the abandoned camps." Josh signed

"Camps?" Sinnos said

"During the war of the flames they used something like these to captivate enemies." Josh explained "I wouldn't recommend on taking a look."

"Why not?" Knuckles pushed

"You might find..." Josh trailed off glaring at Luna "Corpses." Josh used it so she wouldn't understand what it meant. Amy thought over finding the place quiet empty.

"Is this place under threat or something?" Amy queried

"Yeah, that's why we need to move on." Josh said pressing ahead


End file.
